


Untitled Neo

by Niina_rox



Category: VIXX
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Leo’s a cop, M/M, Smut, it is what it is xD, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Title may or may not change
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Kudos: 7





	Untitled Neo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, it’s longer than I expected. I also hope that everyone enjoys reading this :D

Hakyeon had forgotten what it's like to be happy, thanks to his boyfriend Jaewon. Who spent two years controlling him, and isolating him. Hakyeon barely noticed it was happening at first, since Jaewon did it gradually. But in the end, Hakyeon lost his family, and his friends. By the time it hit him completely, he was a different person. He was exactly what Jaewon wanted him to be, a fraction of what he was. Even when Jaewon wasn't around, he was stuck in his mind. Hakyeon was physically and mentally broken, and he didn't think he could be fixed.

After another six months Hakyeon made a run for it, after Jaewon had used him as a punching bag. He somehow found the energy, it wasn't easy at all since Jaewon was keeping up. In the end, he bumped into someone, then Hakyeon passed out. Taekwoon was shocked it was easy to tell what had happened, he didn't hesitate for a moment. He carried him to the nearest hospital, and chose to stay by his side. It helped that he didn't have to work, it was a few hours later when he woke up. He felt relief ”good to see you're awake,” it fell quiet. 

”You're going to be sore for a few days,” Hakyeon groaned a little as he tried to move. ”It's okay I'm used to it” that was a shock, ”what” he's about to say something when Jaewon walks in. He was hoping he’d be alone, his original plan goes out the window. Seeing Taekwoon in the chair beside the bed, it's easy to tell that he's affecting Hakyeon. And being the detective he is, he can't help but ask. ”Are you the one who hurt him,” Hakyeon wants to hide away. Jaewon does his best to act innocent, ”no, I'm not” it falls quiet as Hakyeon scoffs. 

”You suck at lying” Jaewon moves closer, Hakyeon flinches but, he can't move too far. Taekwoon steps in ”I think it's best that you leave him alone,” he's taken aback. ”You can't talk to me like that, just who do you think you are.” Taekwoon smiles a little, he reaches out to shake his hand. Jaewon is hesitant but, shakes his hand. ”I’m detective Jung” it's safe to say he's shocked, ”and I could arrest you.” In the end, Jaewon leaves with ”he's not worth it.” After a couple of days Taekwoon finds out that, Hakyeon has no one.

So, he lets him stay at his house, at first Hakyeon is quiet.  It takes a week before he begins to open up, ”I can tell you're wondering why I stayed with him.” It was clear even if Taekwoon didn't say anything, ”I would have left but, after two years I had no one else. And nowhere else to go” Hakyeon takes a deep breath, ”I managed to find the courage to leave.” Taekwoon is a little hesitant, but he soon closes the distance ”you won't have to worry about him anymore.” Hakyeon smiles a little ”besides you have me, to look after you.” 

It falls quiet ”I’m happy about that,” it will take time but, he'll get there. It doesn’t help that he starts to have nightmares, about what Jaewon used to do to him. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

Hakyeon never felt better, he loved his new lease on life. He wanted Taekwoon to dominate him, it was the only time he never wanted control. They had been having a few drinks, it was enough to give him the confidence to close the distance between them. He straddled the older “what are you doing Hakyeon,” he smiled a little “something fun.” The policeman was curious and, a little confused it fell quiet. Hakyeon was slowly grinding his hips, Taekwoon held him still. “I’m pretty certain you want this too,” of course, he couldn’t help it.

He _was_ attracted to him but, he was sure that the younger wasn’t thinking straight. 

“You’re not thinking clearly” Hakyeon scoffed quietly, “I need to move on from my ex. And what better way to do that, is to have a little fun right now.” He leans in to leave his mark on Taekwoon’s neck, he resumes grinding his hips. He smirks a little when the older releases a moan, the only other thing that is said is. “Don’t regret this” “I won’t,” with that Taekwoon kisses him a little roughly. Hakyeon wraps his arms around him, after making out for a few minutes. He decides to undo Taekwoon’s pants, he’s pretty certain about what he wants.

He quickly grabs hold of his cock, he moves his hand fast and slow. All Taekwoon can do is moan, his head falls back as Hakyeon’s hand moves faster. “Oh fuck” he doesn’t see the smirk on his face, after a few minutes Hakyeon stops. He hops off of him Taekwoon is about to protest, but is stopped when the younger goes to remove his pants. He takes his time getting used to what’s about to happen, Hakyeon kneels in front of him. All he does is look him in the eyes, smile and, grabs hold of cock again.

Taekwoon is turned on as the younger, takes him in his mouth. He can’t help but, moan loudly. It’s definitely the sexiest thing he’s ever seen, he won’t be forgetting that anytime soon. It’s a manner of minutes before he’s coming down his throat, as Taekwoon is catching his breath. Hakyeon gets up off the floor “that was fun,” he happily sits beside him. It doesn’t take long before Taekwoon says; “I think it’s my turn,” that’s the only warning he has. Before he’s lying underneath him on the couch, he removes their shirts.

Before kissing him again Hakyeon has never felt this happy, he doesn’t mind when his arms are pinned above him. Taekwoon starts to leave kisses on his neck, before moving down to his pants. He teases the younger as he slowly removes them, to the point where Hakyeon feels a little frustrated. He’s about to say something when he’s stopped, by Taekwoon teasingly licking and, sucking his cock. He almost doesn’t notice what else the older is up to, until he feels a couple of fingers inside of him. His breathing begins to change, he starts to feel a familiar sensation.

“I’m gon-gonna come” he’s not surprised when Taekwoon stops, but he is a little annoyed. “No more teasing” Taekwoon smirks a little, as he holds him close. “Why not it’s fun” Hakyeon’s response is to wrap, one of his legs around his waist. It’s a little slow at first, since Taekwoon wants to be careful. But he’s quick to stop that as he, rolls his hips a little. They both moan a little, Taekwoon becomes a little rough. But Hakyeon doesn’t mind at all, he feels nothing but pleasure. Neither last long but, that doesn’t matter.

It takes them a little while before they get up, and clean up. It’s a change when they fall asleep in Taekwoon’s bed, the following morning it feels a little awkward. Hakyeon wants to talk about it, but Taekwoon doesn’t. He wants things to be how they were, not how they could be. Hakyeon feels disappointed he was hoping, that things would change. That it would be more than one night, it has been six months since he left Jaewon. He watches as Taekwoon gets ready and goes to work, without saying anything.

He decides to busy himself with looking for a job, and maybe looking for a place of his own. It’s hard for him, it was only two days since it happened. Taekwoon comes home late that night, he’s surprised that Hakyeon is still awake. He does his best to be quiet, but it’s clear that doesn’t work. Hakyeon finds him in his room “why haven’t you said a word since that night.” Taekwoon takes a deep breath he can tell how hurt he is, he was hoping to avoid this conversation altogether. They end up sitting at the dining table, “I guess I’m trying to process it.

And get used to the fact that it happened,” Hakyeon says nothing at first. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, or hurt you.” It falls quiet “I need to be sure that you are ready,” that’s when he decides to say something. “I am ready” he looks at him as a few tears escape, “at least I think so.” He’s beginning to feel small, “it’s been six months since my ex left.” He takes a deep breath “I know it might not seem like it, but I am ready to move on.” He quietly adds; “with you”, Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say.

After a while he says; “okay let’s take things slow,” Hakyeon smiles a little. After that the older gets up and, pulls him into his arms. They stay like that for a little while, Hakyeon feels content. It’s certainly helping him feel better, it remains quiet until Taekwoon asks. “Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight,” at first the younger doesn’t say anything. He’s happy Taekwoon can’t tell he’s blushing. He simply nods a little, a few moments later they head to bed. It only feels a little awkward, but they soon settle pretty quickly. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

  
It takes time and, a little confidence. Hakyeon sits on the couch with the phone, that Taekwoon had given him. He slowly types in his parents number, one he’s never forgotten. He takes a deep breath as he presses the call button, he can’t help but, feel nervous. It’s a few minutes later _“hello”_ he smiles a little, “hi mum” she gasps. _“Hakyeon? Is that really you”_ he begins to cry, “it is” he takes a moment to collect his thoughts. “I’m sorry I got caught up with Jaewon,” _“you don’t have to apologize. You didn’t know he was like that, we didn’t either.”_

She decides to change topics _“are you okay,”_ he feels better “I am. I’m no longer with Jaewon” he can’t see it, but she’s smiling _“I am so happy to hear that.”_ He then tells her where he is and, who he’s with. He’s not quite ready to say he’s in a relationship, since they’re taking it slow. It was no surprise that things became a lot better between them, it’s been a few weeks now. And it’s been good for both of them, Hakyeon ventures out more. It’s a quiet night when they decide to go out for dinner, Taekwoon isn’t surprised that he’s quiet.

They head to one of the diners in town, it’s a good thing that there isn’t many people inside. They sit in one of the booths and, have a good time. It helps Hakyeon open up a little, but he falls quiet when two people join them. Taekwoon isn’t at all surprised “Wonshik, Hongbin feel free to join us.” It was obvious he was being sarcastic, they both smile a little “we wanted to meet you’re special someone.” Of course, the two notice that Hakyeon blushes a little, but they choose not to say anything. After a few minutes, he introduces them.

Hakyeon relaxes a little, but it’s not enough. He needs a minute or two to himself, so he heads to the bathroom. “Is he okay” Taekwoon quietly sighs, “yeah, he just hasn’t been around many people in a long time.” They both nod a little Hongbin is a hesitant as he asks; “is it because of his ex.” It isn’t long before Hakyeon rejoins them, for a little while they both intend on making him feel better. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

After another few weeks Hakyeon finds a job, it’s in a café as a barista. He was certainly excited about it, he woke the older up with a few kisses on his neck. Taekwoon didn’t mind one bit, he moved a little wrapping his arms around him. Hakyeon giggled a little, of course, they both know they need to get up soon. But at the moment they’re both content, nothing could be better than this. “You know we have to get up,” Taekwoon groans quietly “I know.” After a few more minutes they’re up, and getting ready for work. 

Hakyeon was the first to leave “I’ll see you later,” Taekwoon smiled a little “have fun on your first day.” The younger laughs a little “I will try” a moment later he’s gone, Taekwoon grabs what he needs and, is out the door. It doesn’t take him long to get to the café, there’s only a few customers inside. He’s greeted by the manager who is full of energy, “good morning” he’s a little surprised “good morning.” She shows him where to put his things, and then gives him an apron. “Today will be quiet, so I think you’ll do fine.”

He was shown how to use the coffee machine, “this machine can be a bit tricky sometimes.” He knows he’ll get the hang of it, there were only a handful of customers that came in, throughout the day. He was surprised to see Jaewon, towards the end of his shift. “Well, well Hakyeon I didn’t expect to see you here,” he does his best to ignore him. But feels the need to say; “stay away from me, my life is so much better without you.” Which is true he’s fixed things with his parents, but his friends didn’t want to know him. 

“You don’t mean that” it fell quiet, Hakyeon sighs “I need to get back to work.” Then he walks away, he takes a deep breath. Jaewon simply orders a coffee before, leaving and, looking as though he’s gone. Half an hour later he was finished work, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He smiles happily “see you” he slowly heads home, feeling so happy. What he doesn’t notice at first, is that someone is following him. It wasn’t until he heard “you know I miss you,” he stopped walking for a moment. Before continuing on.

”You can’t ignore me” he turns to him, “I can if I want to. There are so many times I wished, I could go back in time and, never meet you.” Jaewon isn’t fazed “I know you don’t mean that,” Hakyeon laughs a little “I do mean it.” He closes the distance “I want to forget you exist,” then he _tried_ to walk away. Jaewon grabbed his arm “I will make you regret saying that,” it fell quiet. He managed to get out of his grip, “I can make you regret ever seeing me again.” That time he managed to leave, and get home easily.

Taekwoon couldn’t wait for the day to be over, he was over dealing with the criminals. It was getting close to four when, he heard “you know who’s up to their old tricks.” He looked at Wonshik “who” he passed him a file, “Lee Jaewon” he wondered if he heard correctly. Although he wasn’t sure if it was then, he looked at the picture. It was as if timed slowed down, it was clear to Wonshik. “Do you know him” Taekwoon sighed, “kind of” he looked at his friend. “He’s Hakyeon’s ex” that was a surprise, to Wonshik.

”Seriously” he nodded he _wants_ to say more, but he knows that Hakyeon doesn’t want many people to know. “Given his criminal history we’ll be keeping an eye on him,” it falls quiet. Taekwoon finishes up with a few things, before telling his friend he’s heading home. Wonshik bids him goodbye, and finishes up his bit of paperwork. He walks through the door a little after five, he finds Hakyeon in the kitchen. Making a little something for dinner, “hey how was work.” The younger turns around “it was good, it wasn’t too busy.”

He finishes up a few minutes later, “it would have been better if my ex didn’t show up.” Taekwoon wasn’t surprised, of course, he’s curious “how did that go.” It falls quiet for a moment “it wasn’t too bad, I made sure I showed him that. I’m not who I used to be,” Taekwoon smiled a little. He held him for a few minutes then, “let’s eat” after that they talked about a few other things. 


End file.
